


Give me one more try.

by VioletMika125



Category: EvilWithin, TEW2, The Evil Within 2 - Fandom, TheEvilWithin2
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Gay, JOSEPH?!?, Philistine, Ruben is evil?, Stefano kills people, WHY DO I TORTURE MYSELF, bad stefano, murder!, retry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:52:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletMika125/pseuds/VioletMika125
Summary: Opening an eye to see red tainted water all around, would cause a lot of peaceful minds to snap. But with such a broken one, Stefano couldn't help but find it peaceful and calming.The way it made the pain disappear, how it made him feel alive again. Of course that was what was happening.His eye snapped opened as he broke free of the water causing him to cough and launch forward in an surprise. He felt the pain spike again in his chest, in his head. He yelled loudly in frustration and looked to the one who had pulled him from the waters." Welcome to the living again."Was this a new chance for Stefano to meet Sebastian on different terms? Or was this a chance to fuck it up and kill the damned philistine. What new world awaited this artist.





	Give me one more try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am writing a new one because I didn't like the way it was going. So I'm re-trying with a new story plot! I may not wright more to that story sadly.I hope people will still enjoy this story.

Opening an eye to see red tainted water all around, would cause a lot of peaceful minds to snap. But with such a broken one, Stefano couldn't help but find it peaceful and calming.The way it made the pain disappear, how it made him feel alive again. Of course that was what was happening.His eye snapped opened as he broke free of the water causing him to cough and launch forward in an surprise. He felt the pain spike again in his chest, in his head. He yelled loudly in frustration and looked to the one who had pulled him from the waters. " Welcome to the living _**again**_."

 The words sent a shiver down his spine. His mind seemed to freeze as he thought on it longer. He was shot, killed, murder by that damned philistine! Sebastian Castellanos was the father who destroyed his work, his life work for that matter. He heard the man talking but he could care less, he was alive and would make sure that damned fool gets what he deserves. Stefano turned his head slowly to look up and he hissed out. Moving was out of the question for him, and he rather hated the fact that who ever was with him had free reign.He looked at the person now fully, catching the appearance of the man. He had white hair, pale skin with bright blue eyes. Though he was cute everything screamed stay away from this man. Stefano heard him saying something and he tried to speak as well; to say that he couldn't hear him. All that came out was gasps of pain and horrible choking noises.

 Clanks rang through the building now and the boy looked away from the once again in pain man. Ruvik walked to the wheel chair he brought and rolled it over, so that transporting this man would be easier. He didn't need to safe this man, but he knew things on the new STEM that was created.Along with the fact he knew what had happened with Mobius and where they had gone. He grabbed the man with some struggle and sighed as he moved him onto the chair. Ruvik had read up on the man now sitting in the chair, it was odd to see such a place so empty. Along with the fact a lot of dead Mobius members where they once stood. Ruvik wheeled the shaking man outside into the crisp fall air. This was Stefano Valentini a profound war photographer, who was said to have murdered a model.Ruvik would have rather liked to stay in hiding but than again he got the news, and found the damned place with one vital life line. 

 Ruvik got Stefano into his car, and packed up the wheel chair. Inside he patched Stefano up in better bandages and Ruvik knew he had a time limit to beat. He went to the front and started the rather long drive. He growled softly as he looked at the clock as he decided speeding would be alright in this case.They would arrive in half an hour and all Ruvik needed was for Stefano to survive the drive. It would seem like he would, but Ruvik was wrong once before and he would be again.He stared at the road and kept his speed a tad over the limit. What he really didn't need was a cop seeing a dying man beside him, and asking where he was planing on going. Ruvik gave small glances to the side to watch Stefano and to see if he was still breathing or if he had to bury a body. Luckily Stefano seemed alright,sitting and staring outside. 

 Stefano stared outside with a small choked swallow. His mouth felt dry, though it was filling with saliva.His eye dry, but tears still fell. The pain was numbing but made him burn, this was the pain you felt when you die. It seems the world is passing by him but so still. Stefano raised a shaking hand to grip his head as the world started to spin, his attention being thrown in many directions and objects. Stefano ended up staring at the man who seemed to have saved him? Or was he going to do worse to him than what was currently going on. Stefano hummed through the pain softly and he could less about what this man would do, he would live in the now. It's not like he could escape anyways.Stefano sighed and knew it best to keep his eye opened and trained on the world around him.

 The drive was long but soon they got to Ruvik's house far from any town, or any place in general. Stefano watched the man get out and walk to back of the vehicle grabbing a wheel chair. Stefano hummed and opened the door with the little strength he manged create on the ride. He saw a small smile appear on the man's face as he wheeled the chair over.The man helped Stefano onto the chair and with that they headed into the quite large home. 

 "Good to see you lived" Ruvik said as he got him inside. He heard a small agitated sigh come from the man, which let him know he heard. Ruvik took him to a side room, to which was more styled like a hospital. Where his experiments went on. Ruvik got him on the table and watched Stefano sigh in discomfort. Ruvik glared softly at the sight of the man and got to work. 

 The afternoon turned to the evnying in what seemed to be a flash. Stefano was able to wheel himself around now, bandaged up and on drugs to calm him down. Ruvik was quite the nice man. He was trying to help him as best as he could, and from what Stefano could tell, he did a great job. Stefano kept his guard up around the house in case things were going to turn sour.He sighed as he watched the man he now knew as Ruvik step into the room. 

" How are you feeling?" Ruvik asked staring at the man who now looked a lot better than when he found him. He had color to his cheeks, and murder in his eye!Ruvik sat down opposite of his guest and smiled." What happened in Union?" Ruvik asked softly watching Stefnos expression darken a bit. Clearly nothing good to him it seems.

 " I was killed in Union." Stefano said softly as his thought's started to swarm around the name of his killer. Stefano growled and started to shake horribly. " That damned Philistine! He ruined everything! " Stefano cried out as he gripped his head with anger. He tried to recall the name of his killer, he could see his face laced with anger and without a sign of regret. Who was it that had stopped his crimson period?Stefano's eye was forced opened by the words spoken by the one in front of him. He looked up from his hands with a rather unsettling smile laced on his lips. " Ah yes... Sebastian... Sebastian Castellanos" Stefano repeated the name back to Ruvik, with a dead end stare. " He killed me"

Ruvik glared harshly as he heard the screaming in his head. It never ended did it? The constant pounding of Leslie trying to escape, back into the body that was rightfully his own. Ruvik loved seeing the pain of others, but feeling it effect him pissed him right off. Ruvik bit back on his lip as he regained control of his new body. "Look now dear Stefano, your alive" Ruvik said softly crossing his legs as he watched Stefano grow darker by the second. What was hidden in this mans head, what sorta of things did he accomplish in Union? Was it what he had wanted?Ruvik tilted his head softly as he hummed. " I am making  new STEM, or in your case Union" Ruvik started as he leaned closer to Stefano resting his elbows on his knees as he smirked. " One where the core, will be invincible..."

"where the core... is _**us**_ "

Time was spent working on getting a normal life in order. Getting a job as a photographer was quite difficult, after all your considered a missing person.Stefano looked at the paper given to him by Ruvik. He would return to his old career at the modeling business. Stefano hummed stepping inside with a confidant look on his face,this didn't falter even after everyone inside froze like statues.People came to him fast asking where he went, what had happened. Stefano answered in quick answers and ended up giving the paper to his old boss. The boss read it over, and was happy to say they had an opening open. From what Stefano knew that paper said something on where he went, or where he disappeared to without a trace. Honestly he couldn't care where he would be heading now. All that laced his thought's were the ideas of watching the light of Sebastian's eyes fade, like he had done to him. Stefano smiled charmingly and seemed to be happier than he ever was before.  

 Stefano would go to work and than head back to Ruviks home.This would go on for three weeks, and Stefano ended up enjoying the little life he had made, but he knew better than to ask to keep it this way. He owed Ruvik and he would't mind becoming the new core to the new Union. They made plans and Stefano helped Ruvik to create the machine even though his help was limited, he still stayed and got to know Ruvik. He talked about the second voice in his head, being the original owner of the body, along with Sebastian being the one to kill his original brain. Stefano wondered what the real meaning for building this Stem world was,though he would never fully ask and let Ruvik do as he pleased.

Though Stefano had't accountant for a murder in his agency . leading to the police department coming in and with them they brought Sebastian as their detective. Stefano heard the name and felt himself grow tight. He bit his lip while his eye was wide, he wasn't ready to see the damned fool again. Sebastian's job was to ask questions... to everyone in the studio, that mean't he was destined to see Stefano soon. Stefano sat at his desk thinking on leaving early, but wouldn't that just look suspicious. He ended up waiting at his desk awaiting the meeting. He heard the foot steps walking fast to his desk, anger hidden in the steps. Stefano smiled softly sitting up. 

 " Hello"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With that, a new story I may never finish. Sorry but this is just for a small fun thing. Hope you enjoyed and check for updates.


End file.
